


A moment of peace and quiet

by Taniushka12



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (this is mostly friendship but the lack of jonsasha is killing me), Awkward Attemps Of Comfort, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jon has low empathy but hes trying, Missing Scene, Season/Series 01, hand holding, maybe past timsasha if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: Amid the strange turns of her life and after giving her statement, Sasha finds some peace and quiet.[Missing scene right after episode 26: A Distortion]





	A moment of peace and quiet

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello im tania, yes im ignoring current events, yes my very first tma ship was jonsasha, and you dont know The Pain that is having zero (0) fics of it (at least until my friend chloe wrote [this lovely thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348174) bless you ily), so I made this lil scene after relistening A Distortion for the third time  
> 

 "Get some rest"

 Were his words before leaving for a second to organize the newest tape and some papers on his office, even as he knew that she probably wouldn't lay down after the experience, adrenaline still pumping through her veins (and after asking Tim for a coffee, as late as he was). And Jon could hardly blame her, honestly, but the sight of her with her glasses down on the coffee table and probably and hopefully cold hands pressed on her tired eyes made him frown slightly.

 Her head turned for a second when he got closer to the couch, eyes still closed, but only sighed as her arms pulled back to sit at her legs.

  —Tim should come in any minute with your coffee. —He said as a matter of fact.

 —Unless Michael comes back. —She replied with an unamused smile, turned momentarily real when he huffed the smallest of laughs.

 The idea was to arrange some pillows so she could luckily rest eventually, as Jon knew that there was little she could do in that state, but as he did that the strangest thought crossed his mind. The image of both Tim and Martin after they took someone's statement, the way they carefully held the person arms and shoulders or offered a drink to calm down, offered comfort after their experience...

 He scowled at such thought, for he was notoriously bad at comforting anyone, much less physically (unless the person in question were somebody close, say... -Anyone close), but Sasha certainly looked like she would use some of it. She looked terrible; hunched forward, singlehandedly supporting her weight on the couch with one hand while she blocked the light with the other, deep breaths being probably the only thing keeping her from collapsing. It would be a pitiful look on anyone, and he had to admit he... grew a bit fond of her, mostly due to mutual respect among other things, so he was at least willing to try.

 But Tim was already on his way for a warm drink and the thought of reaching for an actual hug was beyond him at the moment, so he went for the closest thing without pushing it too far. He reached tentatively for her hand, very gingerly putting his on top of her with the hope that it would... reassure her or whatever it was supposed to do, at least until she opened her eyes to look at him with a slight raise of her eyebrow.

 —Sorry, that-

 —No, Jon, it's... —She huffed a bit, shaking her head before patting the cushion besides her with a tired smile.  —Wanna sit down?

 Jon took his place besides her and, after a beat, resumed on his Comfort. He patted her hand a couple of times before lightly squeezing it, trying to not look surprised when it turned and grabbed his in return. She was looking at him oddly, but without any signs of apprehension, so he guessed he was on the right path.

 —Are you... —Stupid question—. How are you... feeling, now?

 —I'm... fine. I'm tired, honestly. I've been running on inertia since...God, since yesterday's midday nap.

 —Christ, no wonder you look so bad.

 —Why, thank you.

 —No, that's not what I...

 She laughed, fatigue tinting her tone but the dimples on her cheeks betraying it all the same, before she wrapped her other hand on top of his.

 —...Jon, what is this?

 —What do you mean? I'm... Comforting you. —He wished he could say that with the confidence of someone who knew what they were doing in that situation, that didn't spend years without the need of actually wanting to see someone feel better, and much unaccustomed to the warmth enclosing his hand.

  —Really?

 —Yes, of course. —Annoyance grew from the disbelief on her face—. Why wouldn't I be?

 —Well, from what I've seen you're not too keen on doing that, and much less...— She lightly shook their hands together—. This.

 —You... would be correct...

 —So you don't have t-

 — _But_  I just thought... I see the others do it all the time after they take statements and you looked like you needed... a hand? I assumed you would appreciate it. Besides I don't mind if it's you. — _Besides I **care**  about you, and I want to see you alright_ was a thing he didn't say, but certainly thought, and truth be told it was just as embarrassing. Of course he cared. Sasha's surprised expression put it on doubt, and he frowned a bit—. Did I assume wrong?

 —No... No, you assumed right.

 —Good. That's, um, good.

 She smiled again, that tired smile that was becoming more a hint of it as time passed, apparently unaware of how she was leaning on Jon's right arm. It was quite strange, really, how unperturbed he was with that situation, but he paid it no mind when she let her head fall closer to his face.

 —Jon? Do you mind if I...

 —No, it's alright... —He said without admitting he wasn't sure what she was referring to, tensing a bit when she rested her head on his shoulder. Her hair got on his face and his arm ended up suffocating between them, and after a quick shift she got comfortable against him as he hovered his hand above her shoulder, unsure of what to do. Eventually, though, he put it down with his fist carefully folded. She was a bit heavy and warm, and Jon bit down a smile at the memory of an old cat of his before a light flush crossed his face at the realization. It was _not_  the first time he ended up in that situation with another person, and, although not the same exactly _of course_ , the feeling was familiar.

 —Sasha, there's a pillow here if you want to sleep. I'm not a bed. —He mused with no real bite, a light snore being his only answer. Oh well. It wasn't as if he was busy on that moment or anything...

 A sudden noise at the other end of the room startled him, and then, a person.

 —God I'm so sorry, turns out I _did_  break the coffee m-

 — _Be quiet!_  —He whispered loud enough for Tim to hear, a finger on his lip and a murdering gaze to match. Tim closed the door with an apologetic wince and crossed the room in an instant, leaving the steaming coffee carefully on the table so it wouldn't make a sound.

 —Sorry. How is she? _What_  happened? —He squatted in front of them, trying to get a look at her despite their position, and Jon let him despite the proximity. He raised his hand to move some hair of her face, looking for any injuries perhaps, frowning a bit when she didn't bother—. She must have been exhausted...

 —She was. —There was something curious in the way he handled her, but there were more important things to think about—. It's... too long to explain now, I left the recording at my office if you want to hear it.

 —Yeah I'll... I'll get to that. Is she alright now?

 —Yes, Tim, she's fine. She's just...— As to emphasize what he was going to say, Sasha shifted again, crossing her arm around him and making herself comfortable in the small space between their bodies and the couch, soundly asleep—. S-she was just tired.

 —...I can see that. —He whispered back slowly, with curiosity on his voice and a light amused glint on his eyes now that he noticed the full picture—. And how did... this happen?

 —... —He glared at him despite knowing it was ineffective to the man in question, who just looked at them with a soft smile on his face. —None of your business, and anyway, I should probably head back soon. The clock is still ticking and I've been with...— " _this statement_ " " **Sasha** " —I've been here for too long already.

 —Hey, you said it yourself, boss, she was exhausted, better let her sleep. Besides...— He finally got up, putting a hand on his unoccupied shoulder—. Lunchtime just started, nobody would mind you taking a few minutes off.

 —Tim...

 —I can get you something to eat if you want. —He opened his mouth to complain when a high pitched noise from his stomach stopped him. He grimaced, looking over to Sasha to ensure that she were still sleeping, with their whispered back and forth and _that_  being so close to her, and somehow Tim took pity of him—. For both of you.

 —...Fine. I'm sure she'd appreciate that.

—I know she will. —He squeezed his shoulder one last time before taking a step back, stopping, and grabbing something from the small coffee table besides the couch—. I almost forgot.

 —Wha-

 —Sweet dreams. —And just like that he left them alone, wrapped on a blanked that God knew where it came from. Jon tsked mildly annoyed, albeit thankful, for the room got colder the more they spent sitting there and the last thing he wanted was to any of them to get sick. Not after the whole... stomach bug thing with Martin. He frowned, unconsciously pulling her closer until he realized what he was doing.

 It was still a bit embarrassing, honestly, and he'd rather die than to let anyone catch the newest Head Archivist in such unprofessional situation (anyone _else_ , although he trusted Tim to keep his mouth shut despite his... untasteful pranks). And the memory of Sasha's words rather worried him, for many reasons, but... Seeing her shoulders rise and fall at the beat of her now calm breathing, her migrained eyes finally shut and, most importantly and even if for a small moment, safe, made him feel glad nonetheless.

 He sighed, feeling the tension of that day slowly drain his body as he carefully shifted to get more comfortable, before patting her shoulder. Yes... Safe. Indeed... He'll make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoot out who the first person who said "s1 jon absolutely had a crush on sasha" you're the real mvp u_u also if you're wondering YES i do have a jontimsasha wip that id kill to finish one day..........
> 
> Hope you liked it!!! Im @yaboyspodcastpalace in tumblr and @Taniushka__12 in twitter if you ever wanna talk :)
> 
> PD: Also if you're wondering [about tim....](https://yaboyspodcastpalace.tumblr.com/post/185916550127/data-the-day-before-the-events-of-a-distortion)


End file.
